


I'll punch your pretty little face

by Lucchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucchan/pseuds/Lucchan
Summary: Minseok really wanted to know the reasons for wanting to punch Baekhyun's face every single day.





	I'll punch your pretty little face

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Well, I'm Brazilian so I usually write in Portuguese. I tried to translate this one ♡
> 
> Sorry for my bad English!

Minseok really wanted to know the reasons for wanting to punch Baekhyun's face every single day.

Even if they were dating for months, every time he came with that goddamn adorable smile, his wish was to slap him severable times. 

And this specific night wouldn't be different. 

Just another ordinary night where they would just cuddle in bed, enjoying their company and heat from each other while watching the snow falling outside.

"Are you sleepy?" Baekhyun asked, observing the other's face with attention. Even in the dark, his pretty little face still fascinated him.

"Not yet." Minseok answered, opening his eyes.

They stood there in silence, staring at each other as if it was the most interesting thing in universe to do.

"I need to tell you something" Byun whispered, partially hiding his face under the covers, letting just his eyes showing up.

"What?" He was slightly curious, expression evident in his face.

"I love you so much" Whispered even lower, like telling a big secret. He pulled the other's body closer, evolving his arms around him. "And my heart belongs to you."

Minseok snorted, clearly angry. He slapped Baekhyun's chest, a lot, trying to get away from him but his arms wouldn't let him to. 

"You're such an idiot!" Complained, while all Baekhyun could do was laugh. He hated the fact that even when he was angry, he couldn't ignore how beautiful the younger was, or how the sound of his laugh made him melt inside. "I really want to punch you!"

"What have I done?" His laugh stopped, now he was pouting. Great, now Minseok wanted to punch his mouth.

"You're so... you." Answered, grumpy, hiding under the covers.

"I know." Baekhyun laughed again, hiding under the covers just like Minseok. "I don't know if you know, but Min, you're a little rough when it comes to affection displays." That freaking cute smile was there once again.

If Minseok wanted to hit Baekhyun every single day, it was just for not knowing how to deal with how much he liked him.

With how he was one of the best things in his life, and how grateful he was for having Baekhyun by his side.

And for being terribly, irrevocably, completely in love with that bastard. 

"... I wanna hit you so badly."

"That means you love me sooooo much" Baekhyun laughed again, not resisting and kissing Minseok's cheeks several times.

"I love you so much that I wanna punch you in the face. A lot." Minseok still seemed grumpy, but he wasn't. Not for real. "Stupid, jerk, asshole!" And there he was, complaining and slapping the other's arms again.

"I know, Min, you're the love of my life too." He said between laughs, having a lot of fun with everything the other said and did. The way Minseok expressed his feelings would always be funny.

He cared even less when the slaps turned into kisses and the offenses into whispered confessions. Until they were sleepy enough.

"Hey Min"

"Hm?"

"Can I give you some slaps in another situation...?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
